Terracraftia (Ponies) Prologue
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: This is a My Little Pony, Terraria, and Minecraft crossover. WARNING: It may also contain violence, questionable humor, use of original My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters, blocks, friendship, and PONIES. If you are not a fan of any of this type of content, you are free to look at other people's work. For the rest of you, sit down, relax, and enjoy reading this lovely jumble of words on a screen, or as I like to call that screen, that small void that no one seems to want to look away from. Haha! See, questionable humor! I crack myself up. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is copyright of Hasbro, Terraria copyright of Re-Logic (Or so I think), and Minecraft is copyright to Mojang. Enjoy! Next: Terracraftia (Ponies) Chapter 1: First Voyage Story: Terracraftia (Ponies) By Terrarian Pony Prologue ... It was a fine day in Equestria. The ponies in the Equestrian laboratory were busy at work. A light-brown coated earth pony stallion, with a dark brown mane, and a cutie mark of an hourglass was roaming about the labs, when he stumbled upon a blue earth pony stallion with a dark brown mane, and a purple tree for a cutie mark. Doctor:" Oi. Good evening, Mr. Marco." Marco:" Ah, well if it isn't the brilliant Doctor that I've been hearing about. I must say, Princess Twilight was quite suprised when you excepted her offer." Doctor:" Well, I don't see how it is a problem. Humans from my universe go to space all the time. Granted some of them don't even return... alive that is. But rest assured, I will not let anypony die during this project." Marco:" We all feel very safe with you here Doctor. You and your... what was that blue box of yours called again?" Doctor:" The T.A.R.D.I.S., also known as the..." Marco:" Ah yes, the time and reletive dimension in space. Brilliant. Everything about you, Doctor is brilliant." Doctor:" Well, I certainly like to think so. So how are the other volenteers, besides yourself holding up." Marco:" Some of them seem nervous. However, I have every bit of faith that this will work." Doctor:" Well that's nice. By the way, how'd you get name like Marco." Marco:" Pardon?" Doctor:" Well, it's just that usually ponies in this universe seem to have names that seem to relate to their cutie marks, but in my universe, a name like Marco would be completely normal." Marco:" Ah, yes well... let's just say it's a very special name in some places." Doctor:" And what about your cutie mark. What's your cutie mark story." Marco looked at his cutie mark. Marco:" Ah... yes... a purple tree. A very... interesting piece of symbolism. I'm afraid that's a story for another time though." Doctor:" Mysteries! I love it!" ... A grey coated unicorn mare, with a green mane, and a cutie mark of a normal, green tree, was sitting atop her temporary bed in the Equestria Labs. Suddenly, a purple unicorn... no, alicorn, walked into the room, and greeted her with a warm smile. Twilight:" Good morning, miss Terra. How are you feeling today?" Terra perked up, giving Princess Twilight a warm welcoming smile, with a slight blush. She wasn't used to being in the presence of royalty after all. Terra:" I-I'm doing quite fine actually. Well, to be quite honest, I'm kind of nervous. I don't know how to fly a spaceship, especially given that I'll be one of the first ponies ever to do so." Terra had volunteered for this project. She was actually going to go to space. This was exciting for her, but scary at the same time. Twilight:" Don't be. I have divised some instructions on how to work together with your new crew to control it. I have heard you are very smart unicorn, and an exceptionally quick learner, and good at following instructions, which is all that is needed in a volunteer for this project." Terra:" Well... all of that is true. But I'm still nervous. What if I mess up? Wouldl I be failing Equestria? The princesses?" Twilight blinked in confusion. Twilight:" You don't need to worry about that. If something happens to you, it is on our hooves, not yours. But we have also devised a saftey precaution manual so that if anything bad were to happen, then you'd know what to do." Terra:" Oh... okay. I just hope I turn out to be a worthy volunteer." Twilight:" Like I said, there is no need for worrying about that. Just follow the instructions we give you, and you'll be fine." Terra:" Thank you, Princess." Twilight:" Please, you're a friend now. Call me Twilight, or miss Sparkle." Terra:" Oh... um... th-thank you miss Sparkle." ... On a planet, known as Terracraftia, in the country known as Terraria... Two stallions, and a mare were wandering in the corruption area. The pale unicorn mare, with a golden mane, a spyglass cutie mark, and wearing a pair of glasses, was picking at the purple soil of the infected terrain. Looking Glass:" Yes, yes! A marvelous spot! Here! Put that equiptment here!" The red earth pony stallion, and the black earth pony stallion with a two-toned red and black mane, unpacked a bunch environmental studies equiptment, as the pale unicorn looked around fascinated. Red:" So... exactly are we doing here?" Black:" Yeah, don't you know it's dangerous to be in the purple." The pale unicorn sighed annoyingly, rubbing her forehead with a hoof. Looking Glass:" What else would we be doing here? I'm a environmental scientist. I need to gather reseach on the corrupted areas, and do remember, this is a top secret mission. I'm technically not supposed to be doing this." Black:" So why are you? I mean, this place is literally giving me the hebie jebies." Looking Glass:" I told you. It's necessary for my research. I need to study the terrain, and it's inhabitants. In any case, we can't harm any corruptors, or anything else, or we'll be disturbing the environment." Red:" Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! Now you're going from environmental, to just plain mental." Black:" You didn't say anything about not defending ourselves." Looking Glass:" Just... dig a little hole in the ground, and hide in it. I need to place the observation cameras." Black:" This mare has gone mad." Red:" Tell me about it." Looking Glass:" I CAN HEAR YOU!!! I AM NOT MAD, AND I AM NOT OBSESSED! I AM JUST WHAT EVERY OTHER MARE SHOULD BE! SMART AND COMPASSIONATE AT THE SAME TIME!!!" The two stallions stared at the pale unicorn in shock for a long moment, then at eachother. Looking Glass:" Phew. Okay, I'm okay. Nothing's the matter. I am okay. Deep breathes. Good, now I'm just going to place the observation cameras, okay? Okay. Good talk." There was no doubt in neither of the stallions' minds. This mare, was absolutely insane. ... Terra sat uncomfortably in her chair, in the meeting room, with the other volunteers. It was a rather small chair, and she struggled to sit properly on it, when a rather peculiar green unicorn mare, with a two-toned white and green mane, and lyre for a cutie mark, spoke to her. Lyra:" Hi. My names Lyra Heartstrings, and this here is my marefriend Bonbon." Terra looked up at the mare, and she saw the she was sitting in a very strange position. Her hindlegs were dangling off the front of the chair, and her back leaning relaxingly on the back piece, and she was sitting next to a beige earth pony mare, with a two-toned pink and blue mane, and two wrapped pieces of candy for a cutie mark. Bonbon:" Lyra, can you please. For the love of Celestia and Luna both... sit properly. We are in a small room, with everypony looking at us, and you are embarrissing me!" The beige mare was blushing so red, her face could melt. Terra:" How can sit like that anyways." Lyra:" You should try it, it's much more comfortable sitting like this, than the way you're trying to do it." Terra:" Really?" Bonbon:" Don't do it, please don't do it." Terra did exactly what Lyra was doing, and sure enough, she was more than comfortable. Terra:" You're right. This is a lot better." Bonbon:" Great, now there is two of them." Lyra:" Told ya. See Bonbon? Other ponies think it's benificial." Bonbon face-hoofed. Bonbon:" Lyra, you are teaching children to be weird! What's so benificial about that?!" ???:" I think it's an awsome way to sit!" Just across the table, a white unicorn mare, with an electric blue mane, and a music note for a cutie mark, and wearing pink-tinted glasses spoke to them. She was sitting next to a grey earth pony mare, with a black mane, and a purple treble clef cutie mark, who was drinking a cup of tea. Octavia:" Vinyl, keep your voice down. We aren't at one of your silly parties." Terra:" Hey there, name's Terra. Pleased to meet you." The grey mares frown turned into a warm smile at the politeness of Terra's tone. Octavia:" I'm Octavia Melody, and this is my... misbehaved sister, Vinyl Scratch." Vinyl:" Misbehaved? What's that supposed to mean. I'm so well behaved." Octavia:" Vinyl, if you were well behaved, you wouldn't have your hindhooves on the table like that, and leaning back in your chair with your forehooves behind your head." Vinyl Scratch reluctantly sat properly in her chair, scowling at Octavia through her glasses. Vinyl:" You're no fun." Lyra:" Tell me about. These two ponies are total bummers." Bonbon:" Lyra! Don't make me drag you into the bathroom! You do not want to know what I'll do to you!" Lyra crossed her forehooves against her chest, and made a pouty face. Terra was completely speechless. Suddenly, Marco came into the room. Marco:" Hello my fellow volunteers." Octavia:" Hello there Marco. It's nice to see at least two friendly faces around here." Bonbon scowled at Octavia, knowing very well that she was talking about Terra instead of her. Marco:" Ah yes. Well I am honored to be amongst such brave souls. Where are the others?" Vinyl:" Oh, they're running late, or they decided to bail, because they're too scared." Just when she said that, a stallion was a unicorn that Vinyl knew named Neon Lights walked in the room. A few minutes after them, came Twilight and the Doctor. Doctor:" Alroight everypony, settle down. Heheh... everypony. That still cracks me up. Ehem. Roight, as you all know, you are each volenteers for this new project... which hasn't exactly been named yet... we're working on that... we were thinking of project space pony, but then decided you know... needs a better name." Marco:" How about Project New Terrain? Hmm? After all, we're looking to discover new planets, aren't we? The Doctor blinked in suprise, then gave a face breaking grin. Doctor:" I love it! Man, this guy has such briliant ideas! Everpony, our new name for this project, is Project New Terrain, or PNT for short." Twilight staredat the Doctor, unammused. Twilight:" Are you done rambling, Doctor? We need to get on with this. Doctor:" Rambling? Fine. As I was saying, this is a very dangerous mission, but we will ensure your survival through these instructional safety hoofbooks. It is important that you read them. Each of you will also be given a heart rate detector, that will carefully be injected into your necks, and your bodies will be augmented." Twilight:" Doctor! I told you we aren't doing that!" Doctor:" And I told you that it is part of the safety protocol. If something happens to one of them, we need to know as soon as possible!" Twilight:" Not that part... though I do have some concerns about privacy on that part... I meant the cybernetics. We don't know how that is going to work out. We don't even know if the procedure is safe. Besides, I know you've had a lot of experience with cyborgs before." Doctor:" Oh come on, we're turning them into cybermen." Octavia:" Wait... you wanted to... turn us into cyborgs?" Vinyl:" Yyyeah... as totally awsome as that sounds... I don't think I want to have a bunch of metal inside my body." Lyra:" Yeah, leave me out of that." Doctor:" Fine. But we're at least doing the alicorn thing. Somepony here has to represent this group." Twilight:" We talked about this, Doctor. Alicorn transformation doesn't work like that." Doctor:" How do you know? Did you ask Princess Celestia?" Twilight:" I... no but... I just know, ok?" Doctor:" Look, one of them has to be able to do everything at once. Besides, we don't have a pegasus here, so therefore, it's evening more important that we have somepony that can fly." Lyra:" Wait... one of us gets to be an alicorn?" Vinyl:" Big woop. I can summon cool glowing wings with my magic." Octavia:" But you can't fly with them, Vinyl. That's the problem." Vinyl:" Oh yeah." Twilight:" Fine. But we'll have to have somepony reliable. We can't just chose anypony for this role." Marco:" Might I make a suggestion?" Doctor:" Why yes, yes you canm you briliant stallion you!" Marco:" If I'm being frank, we'll need all the hope we could get on this mission. After all, this is no simple task." Twilight:" What exactly are you suggesting?" Marco:" It has come to my notice that there is a pony in this room... who posseses the cutie mark of a pure, green tree." Terra looked at the stallion curiously. Terra:" Are you saying... that I should be the alicorn?" Marco:" Why of course my dear. That tree on your flank is a sign of hope, and as I said... we'll be needing lots of that." Terra:" I-I don't know. I don't think I would make a very good representative, let alone a symbol of hope." Lyra:" I'll do it!" Bonbon:" Really Lyra? You? An alicorn? You are hardly a good influence on children with all your talk about you-know-what?" Lyra:" Hey humans are just very interesting! I can't help it if you don't think so!" Doctor:" Did she just say..." Bonbon:" Turnips! She said turnips! She's obsessed with turnips! That's what she said!" Bonbon was blushing furiously with embarissment as every eye in the room was on her. Lyra wanted to Intervene, but she felt like she had embarissed Bonbon enough already. Lyra:" Y-yeah. Turnips. That's what I said." Twilight raised an eyebrow. Twilight:" Well then... I'll be sure to load plenty of turnips into the spaceship for her." Bonbon suddenly felt bad that she would counter her embarissment, by embarissing Lyra instead. Lyra looked away from her lover with shame in her eyes, and a visible blush on her face. Octavia:" I don't suppose an earth pony could become an alicorn?" Doctor:" I don't see why not. Princess Cadence was a pegasus before she became an alicorn." Twilight:" That's only a rumor." Doctor:" Ehem... who's the time traveler here? That's right. I visited baby Caydee." Twilight:" What? You saw Cadence as a baby? No fair! Now you have take me!" Doctor:" Later." Neon:" Why not Vinyl Scratch. She's totally reliable." Vinyl:" Heh. Thanks babe, but I'm not interested in changing my look. I'm already too cool as it is. The world just isn't ready for that." Octavia:" Reliable? Since when has Vinyl EVER been reliable." Vinyl:" I wash the dishes." Octavia:" With wubs." Doctor:" That's absolutely brilliant!" Octavia:" Don't encourage her." Vinyl:" If we're being realistic here, I still think we should make Terra the alicorn. She certainly looks like the representative type, and if not smart at the least. Besides, at least she's moderate about herself, so why not? She's obviously the most responsible pony in this room. If anypony should do it, it's her." The entire room fell quite for a moment until Octavia broke the silence. Octavia:" That... could most possibly be... the smartest thing you've ever said, Vinyl. And even scarier, I think I'm agreeing with you." Bonbon:" Now that I think of it, there would be nopony better." Lyra:" Yeah, and her cutie mark iiiis a tree." Neon:" I suppose that's good enough for me." Terra was blushing all shades of red. Terra:" Are you guys... really considering me? I mean... why not Neon? Or Bonbon? Or Octavia? Or Marco? Somepony who is more qualified?" Twilight:" Well according to everypony in this room, you are the most qualified." Terra:" But... I don't know if I can live up to everypony's expectations." Octavia:" Terra, darling. Sometimes you must take risks. And if by any chance you happen to be the worst alicorn in Equestria..." Vinyl:" Or the galaxy! Haha!" Octavia slapped Vinyl across the face, sending her falling off of her chair with a loud THUMP! Vinyl:" Ow, my face." Octavia:" ...then you will have us to blame for even bringing it up. But I don't see how a pony like you could somehow be any worse than my own sister." Terra considered her options for a moment, then came to a conclusion. Terra:" If everypony here thinks I might have what it takes... then I'll do it." Everypony stomped their hooves on table in applause. Doctor:" Alroight then, we have our soon-to-be alicorn." Terra:" But how will I learn to fly though?" Twilight:" I'll teach you the basics. Don't worry. It took me some time to learn too." ... Terra and Twilight were joined together in Terra's temperary room. She was nervous, but confident as well. This was an exciting moment for her. She was going to space. Twilight:" Are you ready? I think I can do the spell that Princess Celestia gave me, though we won't know until we try." Terra took in a deep breathe, and let it out. Then nodded firmly. Twilight:" Alright, hold still." Twilight's horn started glowing, and Terra became engulfed in swirling lights. With a sudden flash, Terra felt a pair of wings grow out of her back, body began to feel physically stronger, and her horn was beginning to feel more powerful. Wings, horn, and strength. There was no it denying now. Terra was now an alicorn. ... Looking Glass was done placing the observation cameras, and was now turning on the spy drones. Red:" You couldn't just use those things?" Looking Glass:" A professional journalist likes to look at things from all angles." Black:" I thought you were a 'Environmental scientist'." Looking Glass:" SHUT UP! I have to gain as much research as I can. I can't figure out everything if I'm do a half job." Black:" CORRUPORS JUST ATTACKED US OUTTA NOWHERE, DUDE!!!" Looking Glass:" First off, don't ever call me that again. Second, you were lucky I had my dart gun with me. Third, grow a spine." Black:" I'm outta here, none of this is worth the pay." Red:" Ditto." The two stallions left without any further hesitation. Looking Glass:" Fine! Leave! I don't need two handsome... muscular stallions like yourself to be hauling around my equiptment for me anyways!" Looking Glass found herself blushing at the word handsome, and immediately looked away from the two stallions. Looking: No... they aren't handsom. I didn't say handsom, I said... I said random, yeah, that's what I said. That's my story, I'm sticking too it." She then went to her computer, and observed through the drones and cameras. Suddenly, one of her underground drones found a shadow orb. Looking knew she had to get her drill drone away from that before it collided with the glowing orb. But it was too late, the drone had impacted with the shadow orb, and now it was time to quickly pack up and leave. Looking:" T-time to go." All she needed to do was press a button to fold up her equiptment, and recall the drones. She picked up all of the observation cameras as fast as she could, and packed them up. Once she was done, she was just about to quickly head home before the creature she was fearing came to get her. Once again, it was too late. A giant worm, with many, many eyes on it's back, emerged from the ground, towered over the pale unicorn. The mare's ears flopped to the sides of her head, as she realized she had made a very big mistake. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)